Boris Bullski (Earth-RSR)
'Titanium Man, '''real name, '''Boris Bullski, '''is a member of the long time super-hero team, the Winter Guard, which resurfaced in the wake of World War III, and one of the oldest member of the team, as well as experienced. Though he has been going good with other Winter Guards, his gun-totting, all-out personality is described as "unremovable" by the other Guards. Biography Early Life Boris Bullski was born in Stalingrad, Russia to a loving and caring family. His father was an engineer and former soldier, and his mother is a chef. Since childhood, Boris has always wanted to follow his father's footsteps to become a great engineer. Even during his early years, he has demonstrated to his father that he has a knack in engineering, and electricity. When Boris was 10 years old, he has already built his first piece of machine, which is an electric generator for his family's house. Then at 15 years old, he has made a circuit board in school. Although Boris got a knack for engineering, he's also inspired by his father to become a soldier to help his country in conflicts. This led Boris to become a person who is also interested in warfare, history, and other things. Still, Boris grew up a great person. Enter the Titanium Armor When Boris became a soldier at age 35, Boris began to work secretly to make a piece of armor to give the Russians an advantage and huge technological leap in history. However, Boris' work was discovered, but instead of being imprisoned, Boris got his armor patented and he was allowed to use it in a test project. Boris wore the prototype armor he developed firstly, codenamed "Titanium Man". The armor was first tested in an island near Russia. The suit was a success in the testing, but Bullski still thought that there are much more rooms for improvement. Bullski did notice the weaknesses of the first Titanium Man armor, which is the large size makes it an easy target, and the armor, although highly durable, is vulnernable to explosions and armor piercing rounds. The armor is also very slow due to the size. After the testing, Boris immediately developed another version of this suit which in the future, will be his permanent armor. The second version of the suit, deemed with the same name, but with an addition of "V 2.0", was finally finished in August. The armor was deemed a success for Bullski and the Russians, and finally, Boris was awarded with a medal and deemed a "technological" success for Russia. Winter Guard Sometimes after the creation of Titanium Man V 2.0, Boris was immediately recruited by the Winter Guard, and was extremely delighted by the recruitment. Boris became the group's expert engineer, and the architect, as well as the constructor of the Winter Guard's base. Other than that, Boris became one of the most famous Winter Guard in Russia due to his engineering expertise, and Titanium Man armor. Boris was quickly dubbed as the "Titanium Man" by the Winter Guard, and Boris accepted the nickname as his "hero name". Later on, Boris began to age and he became a veteran of the Winter Guard. Boris' gun-totting, all-out personality, however, sometimes can be a handicap to the Guards. Superman In the wake of World War 3, the Kryptonian "soldier", Max Nevsky, or Kal-El, was recruited into the Winter Guard after the government discovered his astonishing powers that are deemed impossible. Boris met Superman after the Kryptonian was given a new suit by the government. Boris happily accepts Superman as a new member of the Winter Guard. Later on, the Kryptonian began to have training with the Titanium Man in combat, as well as several technical expertises, which Kal finds to be a little hard. Personality Bullski's primary attitude is characterized by his likes of engineering, attacking with nearly no plan, and "running and gunning" personality. Boris has a great knack in engineering and combat. Even if sometimes it can cause his life, he still can think of some other ways for his survival. Not just that, Bullski also sometimes cares for his fellow Guards while maintaining a grumpy attitude. At times, Bullski is serious, but also, a humorous person. Boris on the other hand, also likes exploding things. Powers and Abilties Without the Titanium Man armor, Bullski has no powers other than his engineering knowledge, as well as electricity, as well as tactical ability due to his soldier and veteran nature. Bullski primarily has powers from his Titanium Man armor, which is firstly developed from his prototype suit, and then replaced/upgraded to a smaller, and better Titanium Man armor. The Titanium Man armor also housed several weapon systems that are upgraded in V 2.0. These are the list of the armor's powers: *'Superhuman Strength: 'With the armor, Bullski is able to be stronger than normal humans and can lift heavy objects. In the prototype armor, Bullski is able to lift around 5 tons and can punch through rock. In the V 2.0 armor, Bullski can perform much better strength feats. In the upgraded armor, Bullski can lift around 40 tons and can punch through steel and stronger materials. Bullski can easily lift a truck with just one hand, and can send a normal man (with armor) away in the air 5 meters away, and can easily crush a ballistic riot shield made of composite materials, including steel and ceramic plating. *'Superhuman Durability: 'In the prototype armor, Bullski can resist most attacks that can kill a normal human. However, the prototype armor isn't really that durable. It can only resist firearms that have light calibers or light ammo, such as 9mm and .45 ACP. When hit by .50 caliber weapons, the armor can withstand major damage and can be totally annihilated with an explosion from either a grenade or bazooka. In the V 2.0 armor, the durability has been drastically expanded to the point that it can withstand bigger explosions, take no damage from nearly all kinds of known bullets, including .50 caliber, and take minor damage from dynamite and TNT explosions. But still, the suit is destructible. Weapons *'Machine Guns: 'The Titanium Man armor stores twin machine guns that can fire .50 caliber rounds. The guns are stored inside the armor's wrist and can be drawn quickly. The machine guns have around 200 ammo (100 in each guns) and have an extremely high fire rate. This armor was the first and only weapon to be stored in the prototype armor, albeit with only 50 bullets (25 each). *'Rockets: 'The armor contains four rockets, stored in the back and chest, as well as the arms. The rockets are capable of switching modes, from anti-tank or anti-personnel. The back rocket is said to be as strong as a "medium-level-nuke", while the chest rocket can shoot 5 smaller rockets prior to the main rocket launching. *'Mines: '''There are several mines stored in the armor that can be deployed 3 at a time. The mines can be detonated manually or automatically, by letting the target stepping on it, or detonating it through a device, respectively. The mines' power can be set from 1 until 10, with 1 be able to destroy a low-level bank vault, and level 10 is able to blow off a Tank's armor clean. Trivia *The origin of Titanium Man somehow resembles those of the mainstream Iron Man. *Before becoming a member of the Winter Guard (but after he built the TItanium Man armor), Boris has done some tinkering with other things from other Winter Guards, such as KGBeast's particle cannon, Scorpion's suit (in fact, he and Red Wasp designed it), and others. Category:Heroes Category:Russians Category:Armor Users Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Weapons Experts Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Engineers Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Winter Guard Members (Earth-RSR) Category:Earth-RSR